Kings and Queens/Nathalan II
Nathalan ---- "Tri Bono says that the wedding ceremony worked wonderfully, and that his tribes people will accept you as their new leader, upon his own death", Princeton repeated back to Nathalan. He nodded. "Tell the good Tri that I look forward to that day, but will cry many tears for his death." Nathalan spoke quietly. :As Princeton spoke in the Iitiri tongue, Nathalan scratched under the strap of his metallic tribe outfit. It was sweltering outside. Nathalan and Ser Jerome left Lady Dorothea's villa two moons and suns ago, taking Princeton along with them, much to Dorothea's dismay. Princeton was able to speak the language of the tribe, whereas Nathalan heavily struggled, while Ser Jerome couldn't pronounce the common greeting. Princeton was happy to tag along, as he really enjoyed the experience he had with them. It took them a day's march, and upon their arrival, they were greeted kindly, with Tri Bono and Tritress Roo happy with Nathalan, being more than happy for accepting him to marry their daughter. As for their daughter, Viona, she was quite gradient to look at, for a girl of 16. With long black, curly hair, dark skin and grey eyes, she was good to look upon. Nathalan had several discomforts, most being how young she was, but Princeton explained that most girls Viona's age would have two children by now. Tri Bono was so happy that he called the wedding to happen this morning. And so it did. It was a lovely ceremony, Viona dressed all in flowers, covering everything apart from her sex and breasts. Nathalan was suited up in an Iitiri tribesman warrior outfit, which covered only his nipples and half of his legs. It was sweltering in the heat, but the ceremony, luckily, was simple. Nathalan was expecting to eat some wild animals, but luckily, it was just a simple ceremony where they both had to repeat marital vows from the Iitiri scroll of love. The tribespeople were patient with Nathalan, as he struggled greatly with most of the translations. The Iitiri were not one for celebrating things like marriage or births, so the ceremony ended there. Thankfully, unlike Fantasica, the people over in the Summer Isles did not care for the bedding after weddings, so Nathalan did not have to sleep with Viona. :Tri Bono's booming laugh brought Nathalan out of his thoughts, and watched as Tri Bono spoke back to Princeton. He half laughed and turned to Nathalan. "Tri Bono wants no tears during his death ceremony, Your Majesty. He wants lots of food, great music and happy faces all around." Nathalan returned the laugh, laughing along with the Tri, who's laugh clouded over everyone's. "Ask the good Tri where our journey leads us to next, Princeton?" Nathalan asked kindly. Princeton nodded and repeated his question to Tri Bono. Tri Bono burst into a long uttering of words, Nathalan wondered if Princeton could keep up with him, but realised that he could as he was nodding along as Bono spoke. Princeton turned to face Nathalan. :"Tri Bono plans to take his tribe to the City of Elanoir, as he wishes it to be his final resting place. Tri Bono will also hand over you his tribe before his death. He suspects that it will take us five days to travel to Elanoir. Your Majesty, he has the right of the days. It is thousands of leagues towards Elanoir." I know. Nathalan had never been to Elanoir before, but his aunt Queen Kamara and uncle King Leo Siegel, both brother and sister, went there during the years his King Father still lived. According to Ser Jerome, Queen Kamara spoke highly of it, thinking it was a beautiful, free city with many children dancing in the streets and many a more men and women, living in peace and tranquility. Nathalan nodded his approval and cleared his throat. "Thank Tri Bono for his answer, and tell him that I wish to return to my tent to see my new wife." Princeton repeated Nathalan's words to Tri Bono, who waved his hands towards the tent exit, dismissing them. Nathalan and Princeton both bowed their heads respectively, and left the tent. Ser Jerome was waiting for them outside. He fell in with them, walking to Nathalan's left, while Princeton walked to his right. :It was a cold and pleasant evening, which really cooled the tribespeople down. Ser Jerome and Princeton did not have to wear what Nathalan was wearing, so both donned simple travelling clothes. Ser Jerome was permitted to wear his sword belt, but Princeton was not, due to the Iitiri being wary around their weapons. Nathalan had left his own inside his tent. All three walked through the forest of tents, set up for many of the tribespeople. According to Princeton, on some nights like this, the Iitiri would sleep out on blankets of silk and linen to watch the stars. Nathalan had thought about doing that, but today had been stressful enough, and all Nathalan wanted to do was to sleep in his own bed. Nathalan had always thought that he would have to marry one of his cousins, or even a sibling, to follow in the footsteps of other family members. But, as he was the only Siegel left, he had no cousins or siblings to marry. They entered his tent, and found Viona with one of her handmaidens, Callara. Viona nodded to him, Nathalan forced a smile to her. He was six years older than her, and although she was sweet to look at, he didn't want to touch her. His views were different to hers. Callara was braiding her hair, and prepping her for her sleep. Nathalan poured himself a small goblet of apple flavoured water, and took a drink from it. He then went to sit on his bed, taking his big felt boots, sighing as the air ran through his feet. He turned to look at Ser Jerome. :"I'm not sure what to do now, ser. I didn't plan this far ahead. What am I to do with three thousand Iitiri soldiers and many smallfolk?" Nathalan asked, quizzingly. "You can always travel back to Fantasica and take back your throne?" Princeton suggested, although there was some slight hesitation in his voice. :Ser Jerome shook his head. "No, lad, Your Majesty won't win his kingdom back with that amount of tribespeople. Maurice Winchester had over ten thousand men when he stormed His Majesty's keep. And, now, he has thrice as much, ever since marrying Isolde Cunningham." Ser Jerome began. "Your Majesty, perhaps you can look into purchasing more soldiers. There are many cities in the Summer Isles who sell soldiers by the thousand. If you play your cards right and say the right thing, you could get them for less a price they were being sold for." Jerome finished. :Nathalan nodded. Ser Jerome had the right of it. Maurice would most likely have more Knights and fighters now, especially with his marriage to Isolde Cunningham. Nathalan had heard quite a bit on the Cunningham's, they were a great Clan, with Lord Atticus Cunningham being Maurice's advisory. As their name suggests, they were cunning by nature and bold with bravery. Nathalan sighed and sipped at his apple water. He then turned to face both Ser Jerome and Princeton. "I need to think on this matter, and I must also rest. You two shall need rest too. I suspect that Tri Bono will have us all up quite early when the sun first dons its light on us. You are both dismissed." Nathalan was beginning to enjoy listening to the authority in his voice. :Both bowed and left the tent, leaving Nathalan alone with Viona and Callara. Callara helped Viona stand up from her pillow seat, and lead her to their bed. Viona then dismissed her. Following her command, Callara left the tent, closing the flap behind her. This was the first time that he and Viona was alone, as husband and wife. She smelled pleasant, like a summer flower just blooming. She wore bed silks the colour of pink. Viona turned around to face her husband, Nathalan thought she was going to kiss him, but instead, she began to talk. "My King husband, my knowledge on your tongue is quite common. I overheard you speaking with the Knight and the boy Prince, and I may have a suggestion for you." Her voice was high-pitched, and she was true to her word; her knowledge on the New Language was plentiful. Nathalan urged her to continue. :"In my... lands, I think that's the word, I'm unsure..." "Could you mean 'culture'?" Nathalan interrupted, helping her out. She nodded, and continued to speak. :"Yes, in my culture, any Tri of an Iitiri tribe can easily take another Tri's tribe, by right of conquest. Many great Tri' have done it, it is well known. And the tribespeople would respect you highly." Viona continued. "So, if I was to go up to a Tri with many tribespeople, and I beat them in this conquest, their tribe could side with me? Just like that?" Nathalan asked. :Viona nodded. "By all rights of the Iitiri way, the tribespeople from a losing side will go to the winning Tri. They belong to that Tri now, as the Judgement of War has seen that that Tri is the truthful leader." Viona answered. After finishing her answer, she pointed to the scabbard on a lone chair. "You will win no tribespeople with that knife of yours. You must learn to fight with Iitiri weapons, or you will be killed, and I will be forced to marry the winning Tri, and your friends the Knight and boy Prince will be forced to join us as tribespeople." Viona finished. Nathalan nodded. Viona's information actually helped him out. But, the weapons the Iitiri fought with were quite brutal. They had no uses for swords, calling them knives. They believed in using thick long axes, brutal flails and scythes. They also never donned a shield, believing that it made them weak in the eye of the Judgement of War. :"Thank you, Viona. You have helped me out of a slump." Nathalan commemorated her. "Anything to please my King Husband." Viona moved her hand down to his manhood. Nathalan stopped her abruptly, looking at her. :"My... Queen, you are very beautiful, but you are still young. Perhaps we can wait until you are older. I mean no offense to you, but I too have my ways that I must stick to." Nathalan shyly spoke to her. At first, he thought she would cry, but instead, Viona took her hand back and smiled to him. :"I understand my husband, we can wait. You should know, that I am not weary of our marriage. Age has no meaning in our ways. But, do not worry, you will learn to respect ours, as we will respect yours." And with that, she went to blow out the fires that lit the candles in their tent. Nathalan shrugged his shoulders and began to dress for bed, highly aware that Viona was watching him undress. ---- ← Previous chapter • Next chapter → Category:Kings and Queens Category:Kings and Queens chapters Category:Nathalan chapters